Denique Una
by rupali100
Summary: Denique Una - Finally together. The old Harry may never realize that he love Hermione, but the veela in him was enough for that. Like fighting a megalomaniac for his life for 7 years wasn't enough, Harry finds out that he is a Veela. But when he finds about his mate, he couldn't help but fall fot her...
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for liking my fanfic Satiate His Hunger! I was too excited to post it after my birthday that I didn't properly correct it, I am so sorry for that.**

**Well after the positive responses for Veela Harry/ Mate Hermione I decided to write another fic**

**This is not a Prequel of Satiate His Hunger, this is another story.**

**Enjoy…**

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione

**Ratings: **NC-17

**Warnings:** I think mostly explicit sex scenes that will come later, there will be some day dreaming scenes of Harry. So sometimes expect non-consensual sex in his day dreams.

**I don't own Harry Potter. Nope, Nada, Zilch.**

Chapter – 1

Harry was lying on the bed, his whole body felt peaceful and he waited for his woman – his mate – to join him. The girl, no his mate laid down beside him, snaking her beautiful arms in the nape of his neck and peppered him with feather light kisses. He growled in satisfaction and want. His mate, his woman was here in his arms, her curly hair tickled Harry's jaw.

How much he wished to see her face, know her and inhale her enticing scent. But he felt that peace being snatched away from him as he crossed the horizon of consciousness and opened his eyes, only to find himself drenched in sweat.

So it was only a dream.

A very weird dream. A very beautiful dream. About a girl he wanted so much than air.

Yeah definitely weird.

"Harry…?" a familiar voice asked.

"…Fleur?" Harry croaked and looked for his glasses at the bedside table only out of habit, only to realize that he could see everything clearly. He got up, ignoring the stiffness in his back and looked up at Fleur and her husband Bill Weasley.

"The transformation is complete, I suppose." Bill said thoughtfully, looking a little amused.

"It is indeed." Fleur agreed. Harry frowned in confusion. He hated being confused, because tragic things happened whenever he is confused. And no, it wasn't a threat, but something obligatory, being just a mere fact it is.

"Would anyone tell me what's going on?" Harry asked, sitting straight and the 18 year old looked at the couple expectantly.

"Happy birthday." Fleur congratulated. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. A birthday he spent in a full body pain. Yeah, the best birthday blast he ever had.

"Thanks." he looked at the pair expectantly and both of them grimaced under the young wizard's powerful scrutiny. It was funny to feel intimidated by a young man, but he was indeed a powerful wizard.

"Look Harry,-" Fleur took a seat on the edge of his bed "The Delacours originate from France as you know, were quite good friends of the Potters. They met in France and our family became quite close at that time. Your family line, the Potters, you great grandfather was actually a Veela, who was bitten by our great grandfather. And the family of purebloods the Potters were, the members were shunned to keep it a secret, only to be shared by the Delacours. Of course, being the generous the Potters were, however didn't strain our family friendship. Geoffrey Potter, you great grandfather was subjected to Veela's poison by an accident, when my great grandfather Fiebras Delacour, felt threatened by your great grandfather as an overprotective male Veela. In a whir to protect his mate and wife, he bit Geoffrey Potter. Instead of killing him, like it would have commonly, the poison turned him into a Veela." Fleur stopped here, looking at Harry apologetically.

Harry didn't like that look, neither did he like the direction in which his family history was going. He gulped.

"Harry, you are a Veela," Fleur said bluntly while Bill looked at his wife incredulously.

"The sooner he knows the better." Fleur shrugged.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Man Who Conquered aka the Chosen One, was getting a shock of his life on his eighteenth birthday when a Veela breaks into him that he is a bloody Veela.

"How?" Harry suddenly found his voice. He was slightly worried, does anyone knows? He didn't tell about this body pain problem to anyone, but a week ago Fleur approached him personally to ask him, and he told her everything.

Just to find out he is a sodding Veela.

"Well, to say logically, the dominant genes of the Veela skipped your Grandfather and father's generation, only to be passed on to you. The Veela ancient magic activates on your 18th birthday." Fleur explained and Harry looked oddly frozen, like a statue. It was eerie.

"Does anyone know?" was Harry's first question.

"No. It was your secret and we didn't tell anyone." Bill supplied, smiling a sympathetic smile at Harry. Harry was grateful.

Harry looked at his room in the Grimmauld Place and sighed. He didn't felt any different than before, so he shouldn't be worried should he? He has many questions he wanted to be answered, but for now he just needed a human moment, Harry scoffed internally; he wasn't entirely human now, was he? His shirt was drenched with perspiration and he felt clammy and awful. Fleur, being a woman and noticing his condition, got up from the bed.

"Take your time Harry. We are waiting downstairs." Fleur nodded at him and looked at her husband. Bill too nodded at Harry and took his wife's arm and walked her downstairs. She remembered how she got here.

Fleur was having a nice make out session with her beloved red haired husband, when an owl hooted urgently at the window.

"Might want to get that," Fleur chuckled, while his husband groaned at the interruption. He pouted and Fleur kissed his lightly to erase his pout and ruffled his already messed up hair. Bill got off from the top of her and untied the letter from the owl's talons, while it flew away.

"It's from Harry. And I think we are needed, immediately." Bill said as Fleur got up fast at the mention of Harry and took the letter from him. The letter was very messy, like the letter was written with extreme difficulty, or in Harry's case, extreme pain.

"We need to floo, come on." Fleur said impatiently as she dragged her husband by his arm to the fireplace.

"Well, I think he is taking it well." Fleur said thoughtfully, Bill looked at his wife as of she has grown two heads.

"Taking it well? Didn't you see his expression, or to be more precise his eyes?" Bill asked disbelievingly. Fleur scowled at her husband, but sighed at his lack of knowledge of Veelas, but she didn't really blame him. Or at least she knew she shouldn't.

"Well, he didn't rip the house apart did he? That's a plus." Fleur retorted. Bill just stared at her wife at the unquestionable logic and sighed in defeat. He heard the footsteps by his sharp werewolf senses and turned to look as Harry descended the stairs quietly. He wore a muggle t-shirt effectively showing his strong Veela muscles. His hair was disheveled as he just got out of the bed, which was true, made him look like a man from those muggle fashion magazine Ginny begged Hermione to buy. Emerald green eyes darted towards them.

"Hello." Harry nodded at them and sat in front of them.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Fleur could see Harry was getting impatient and decided to break the silence.

"Harry, how much do you know about Veelas?" Fleur asked, lightly broaching the subject.

"Honestly, nothing. They are just really pretty and all. That's all I know. Hermione wanted to research, but didn't get far because there were no information in the Library." Harry shrugged and rested his elbows on his thighs while twiddling with his thumbs.

"Well, we Veelas are very private about our life. That's why we never open up as the information could be used against us. And hence I will tell you all about a Veela. The most important thing here is a mate." Fleur said and paused as Harry took this all in. She continued.

"Harry you have to find your mate. They are very possessive of their mates and care for their safety and all. Your mate could be any woman. You have to find her and bond with her, this urge of bonding is instinctual, it's common in every Veela. I bet you have even dreamt about her." Fleur said and Harry nodded warily.

"My… mate, how will I find her then?" he asked carefully.

"They have this particular scent which will let you know about your mate. You Veela magic will sing in response when you find your mate. And you don't have to worry; usually mates are the woman they have met in their life. Here." Fleur said as she pulled out a book from her bag which said Male Veela: Know all about them.

"Er, thanks. But, if I don't want a mate or don't want to look for her now, is that okay?" Harry asked but Fleur shook her head.

"No you can't Harry. You are 18 now and your Veela magic activated as you are a part Veela. But you have to look for your mate and bond with them or else your body will wither away. The age is till 21. If you don't find your mate… you'll die." There she dropped the bombshell. Harry froze and his eyes flashed. He got up from the sofa.

"I would like some time alone." Harry said quietly but of course Fleur and Bill heard it from their super hearing.

"Sure Harry. Bye." Bill said and smiled at him sympathetically. He got up and took his wife's hand and flooed home. Harry clenched his fist and kicked on the sofa, which in turn flew and hit the wall. Harry was shocked and looked at his body. He got some super bloody strength.

He walked to his room and assessed himself in the mirror. His body had some more definition and built. He flexed his rippling muscles and he looked at his face. He got high cheekbones and his skin got slightly paler and contrasted brilliantly with his messy black hair. His lips were red and contrasted nicely with his pale skin.

He body has changed a lot and it was a good change from his scrawny figure. He shook his head and walked to the bed and laid himself to contemplate his fucking life.

He was a Veela now. And again he had is life in fucking danger. He knew he had three years, but this was not the turn he was expecting in his life. He killed Voldemort, hell he deserved a break from being killed or murdered again.

Why did his Grandfather have to go look for trouble? It seems he was just born with the same luck as his grandfather. He turned into a Veela instead of dying, and now the genes were passed to him.

There was no power seeking megalomaniac or his followers he had to save his life from. His life now depended on a girl and to have sex with her. Bonding process was obvious to him that much. Consummate.

He had cheated death twice. Could thrice work?

Harry didn't want to think anymore so he rubbed his eyes and grabbed the book Fleur has given her. He opened the page with Contents:

Introduction

History of Male Veelas.

Pure Veela and Half-Veela

Characteristics

Veela Charms

Bonding

Sex positions enjoyable for Veelas

To find your mate

Veela magic

Mate's loss for a Veela

How to control the urges

He frowned at Veela charms and blushed at the sex positions, but got curious at the Veela magic section. So he decided to start with the Introduction:

A Veela is a humanoid, sexual magical creature which lives and dies for their mates.

He skipped the basics, he knew that.

Mates are very important in Veela's existence. When their mate dies after bonding, the Veela will die of heartbreak.

Harry grimaced at that. No, he can't afford dying when he had worked so hard to live. So he would struggle to live again.

A body of a half-human Half-Veela is slightly different from a pure Veela, even if they are equally powerful like them. The body of a half-Veela can fairly suppress their urges while a pure Veela find it immensely hard, and in most cases impossible to control themselves in front of their mate. They have an uncontrollable urge to bond with them and find their way to bond with their mate, even by force in some cases of a pure Veela.

He hoped that it won't be the case for him. He can't force a girl to non-consensual sex and live.

A Veela's mate has a unique scent which attaches and attracts them to the Veela. It is an irresistible scent and once the scent is familiar to the Veela, it wraps around its Veela magic and hence they could track them anywhere.

A Veela is a very dominant creature and is often dominating on his mate, especially on the occasion of consummation. They are known to be aggressive with their mate.

Harry couldn't read anymore so he skipped the introductions, History and difference between pure and half Veelas and started with Characteristics.

The most crucial characteristic to distinguish a Veela is their eyes in their human state. Their eyes turn into a color similar to black onyx when they feel angry, possessive, and jealous (of the men nearing towards their mate before Bonding), lust, when their mate is in danger and any strong negative emotion can trigger this cause. Half-Veela has a Veela side too, but their humanity is also a part of them and thus they can suppress their control to some extent. They have inhuman strength which amplifies further once he has bonded with their mate, or and even more when their mate is in danger. Their mate eyes can too turn black when their Veela is in danger or goes through similar emotions mentioned above, but only after Bonding. Veela will be able to experience the pain of her mate when she is hurt physically, but lightly and is same for the mate, but only after the bonding, the mate is capable of feeling their Veela's pain. A Veela is able to feel their mate's emotions before Bonding, to some extent. He can only perceive this ability to read their mate's emotion only after Bonding and it is the same for the mate. They are able to sense where their mate is, when he becomes attuned to their scent.

When their mate is threatened or exposed to danger, the Veela will grow wings, about 12 feet at length, which is immune to any spell, including the Unforgivable Curses. They will grow fangs and sharp claws, and their body will gain an inhuman strength and will try to protect their mate at any costs. Same is the case for a Pure Veela.

However, there is a slight difference in a Pure Veela and a Half Veela. While Pure Veela drinks blood from his mate regularly to regain his strength to protect her, Half Veela only consumes their mate's blood during the bonding ceremony and is not in much need of their blood. They only consume their blood during the Veela's birthdays, the Veela magic needs to be replenished every year as the half-Veela depends on the wizard magic ingrained in them, which is different for a Pure Veela. They are devoid of wizard magic and hence need to replenish their Veela magic from their mate's blood.

The species are known to be rather close to Vampire species. But the difference is that they drink blood from a human, while a Veela can only drink from his mate.

Harry sighed in relief. At least he won't become a bloodsucker. While he was rather horrified at the prospect of growing wings but he thought they were rather helpful to protect his mate from the Unforgivables.

Harry laughed at the section of Veela Charms. Hell, he had his Veela magic to produce Veela charms so he could attract opposite gender easily. But he thought it was rather lowly and unfair for his mate. So he decided to suppress his Veela charms as much as he could.

Bonding:

During their bonding, the Veela find a place where their mate's essence is the strongest. The role of fangs is special for this ceremony. A bite of Veela is harmless to their mate but toxic to other people since their fangs are coated with venom, in some very, very rare cases, a human can turn into a Veela, if he survives the bite. A bite from Veela induces bonding, but it also has healing powers, when their mate is injured. It is supposed to be a highly pleasurable experience. Veela specially bites their mate and draws blood on their best moment during their intercourse – Harry smirked at that – The mate too, has to bite their Veela and drink their blood for the Bonding ceremony to be absolute. A Veela has a potential to intercourse all the time, but somehow controls themselves when their mate needs rest.

Harry was by then lost in the Bonding section, quite enjoying himself, but got aroused when the read it till the last page of the book. It was more like erotic novel, rather than informative.

The section was about the enjoyable sex positions, which almost took the half of the book. He thought of doing things like these with his mate and his jeans suddenly felt tight and uncomfortable due to his massive hard-on. He got up and took care of his shaft, remembering about the light kisses he felt on his face by his mate, and exploded into utter bliss. He rolled his eyes over his head in ecstasy and cleaned up soon.

Harry went back to the study table and stopped at his least favorite section, it was rather small:

To find your mate-

A Veela's other half the mate, has a peculiar essence, which Veela lust and thrives for. A Half Veela can come across this essence or scent, during a deep thinking or in dreams. This is a very good sign, because they have met them before and an ideal mate is preferably of your age…

"That helps a lot." Harry muttered sarcastically. He was actually planning to die, if his mate turned out to be Professor McGonagall. He begged Christ to have mercy on him.

By the time he got past the Veela magic and all the sections. It was obvious he was a guy and the section he thoroughly enjoyed was about the sex positions. He reminded himself to discuss it with Bill. Some of the positions looked impossible. But his Veela was growling in immense pleasure as it assaulted Harry with the images of his mate panting and moaning as he slammed inside her wet pussy, or mating in the school's Tranfiguration desks, or fucking in the cold dungeons with only his body heat to provide warmth. Or even the men's bathroom. The Quidditch ground seemed like a good idea too. He let his cock free from the confines of his jeans and it sprang gratefully and rubbed it as the images assaulted him again. His dream did the job and he came very hard and fast in his hands, his come coating the sheets. He was beyond caring that he dirtied the sheets as he couldn't make a trip to bathroom. He was so fucking aroused from his mate that he couldn't make a walk to his bathroom. So, he flicked his wand and did a good cleaning spell. Satisfied, he pulled his jeans back up and walked downstairs.

He decided he was going Hogwarts, he opened the drawer which kept his Hogwarts letter and wrote a quick reply and made the Sirius owl, Ynocencia fly to McGonagall. By the time he wrote letters to Ron and Hermione as he decided to repeat the year.

By evening he got the replies. He opened McGonagall's first:

Potter,

I am all too happy to have you for a repeat year. It would be great pleasure to have you at Hogwarts. I decided that you will be the Head Boy this year along Hermione Granger as the Head Girl. Also you will supervise the seventh year Head Boy Xavier Pucey seventh year Slytherin and Ursula Raymond from Hufflepuff as the Head Girl for the seventh year.

Wish you all the best Harry,

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress.

Harry nodded in satisfaction and looked at his Head Boy badge for a second and put it aside with the letter as he opened Hermione's letter. Harry laughed as they were filled with exclamations.

Dear Harry,

You are repeating the year! I can't help but feel happy! Finally someone is joining me for the repeat year! I promise that I won't go burying myself in my books and have some fun! I won't make your year boring! I think Ron wants to come too but he didn't tell me properly. He complained a lot as Fred and George used him as test subject for their new product. Anyways, again Happy birthday Harry!

My parents are not angry but I am not allowed to do magic in their presence. They understood my reason and my mother allowed me to go Hogwarts on one condition: That I should enjoy the year to the fullest rather worrying about the NEWTS. I decided that I wouldn't worry about studying a lot, but you know I can't resist Library. So expect me to disappear sometimes.

Can you believe my mother used the puppy dog eyes on me to drag to me the beauty parlor for a make over and bought me a whole new wardrobe? Australia has totally changed them! I often find them snogging of the dining table, Merlin my virgin eyes.

Can't wait to see you again.

Lots of hugs and kisses.

Love Hermione.

Harry laughed a lot. Poor Hermione. Now he was suddenly excited to repeat the year. He placed Hermione's letter carefully and opened Ron's.

Harry,

Nice you decided to repeat the year. I was thinking the same and I have already sent my letter this morning. Congratulations on becoming the Head Boy mate, Hermione told me. She was so excited when she heard you are coming too. Ginny is practically jumping on her bed. I don't think she will give up fancying you mate. My sympathies.

Harry winced. He broke up with Ginny in the sixth year and now he would have to avoid her like plague. Perfect, so he continued reading:

Fred and George have come up with new products and can you believe they are using me as a test subjects. I have to run and spend my times with Gnomes, don't laugh.

Harry was laughing hard as he imagined Ron finding solace with Gnomes while the evil twins were looking over for him, in the lab coats and cackling like mad scientists. Merlin, that was funny.

Now if you are done laughing, you dolt, then I would take my leave. The twins are looking for me.

Happy birthday again.

Ron.

Harry placed his letter and stretched, flexing his muscles. He had things to prepare for and first on his agenda was Veela magic and to control his urges.

**I am trying to make Harry an alpha male, a dominating one. Also, he will be a little dark, but nice same ole Harry, so don't worry. The dark stuff is only because of the Veela**

**Please rate and review and let me know if I should continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for so much likes! I honestly wanted to post the next chapter till I got hundred follows, but oh well, I couldn't wait.**

**It contains Harry's…ah… day dreaming. So you have been warned.**

**Please rate and review. I think I will post the chapter when the follows crosses above hundred. And many reviews will be able to keep me going! If the ratings go low, I think I might drop it!**

**Enjoy…**

Chapter – 2

Harry walked down the Platform 9 ¾ as he crossed the magical barrier and looked at the train in anticipation. He took a deep breath and many kind of smell hit his nose at once. It was rather… uncomfortable but he would have to get used to it. The smells were of variety, but Harry concentrated and focused as to lessen the effect of his sense of smell. It helped a little.

He thought he had made a good decision for entering Hogwarts and repeat the seventh year. He was determined to skip and become an Auror, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He was hopeful that he would find his mate here, in the population of Hogwarts student. Oh he wished it wouldn't be a minor or a Professor.

As he walked to the train he noticed the looks the females were giving him and to say he was uncomfortable would have been an understatement of the century. He noticed a girl who looked no older than fifteen was twirling her hair in her finger and winked at him lusciously. He shuddered; he was oddly repulsed from all the girls. Not the disgusted type of repulse, but it was like he didn't need their presence.

But his musings were halted when he smelled a delicious smell which made his venom rush to his mouth and his dick twitched.

"Fuck." He growled and was rather grateful he didn't faint. He took a long whiff of the scent of lilies and parchments and a distinguishing scent of cinnamon of his mate. Whoever it was, he was desperate to see her. His Veela magic was humming through his veins happily as and could feel his fangs protruding. He wanted nothing more than sink his fangs to his delectable soft neck and pump into her warmth. He took a whiff again, his Veela magic directing him to where she was. He entered the train, lifting his trunk effortlessly and walked inside the train, the scent getting stronger. He bit back a groan as his Veela magic enthusiastically sang to his mate's sweet scent. The Man-Who-Conquered ignored the looks of awe the boys and the shocked and attracted looks from the girls and hunted for his mate. He needed her. He wanted to take a long whiff from her neck and the pulse point. He wanted to smell the sweet scent of her arousal and taste it. Oh god where the hell was she?

He was stopped by Pansy Bloody Parkinson on his mid stride. She was checking him out; her pug face was rather shocked. Sure, he had refused her advances before and plans to do the same again. She giggled and ran a finger on his chest. Harry was tempted to bang her head in the compartment door and look for his mate, but he controlled himself.

"Hello handsome. Would you like to join me Harry?" she asked salaciously and batted her eyelashes. She pointed at the compartment on her right and winked suggestively. Harry blinked once and shook his head in disagreement, he was afraid if he would speak, he would growl at her. Also his ears hurt from hearing her high-pitched voice. So, he crossed her and continued walking. He didn't have time to waste on worthless chits, he was that desperate to unite with his mate.

"Wait Harry!" she called as she took Harry's arm and pressed it on her chest. Harry was disgusted by this act. He counted in his head to calm himself and not rip her head off.

"What?" he said in a low voice and Pansy giggled as she pressed herself more.

Harry not so gently pulled his hand out of her vise like hold. He glared at her, the one who was willing to turn him to Voldemort. He wanted to taunt her, he wanted to insult her. But he restrained himself, it wasn't him, no matter how much the desperation and annoyance was tolling on his brittle patience.

"No thanks Parkinson go find someone else to shag." Harry bit out in annoyance, he wanted to add something crueler, but thought better and walked away before she had a chance to reply. She was gaping where he stood and couldn't help but giggle again. She knew he was good looking and all but he was too shy before and too thin and unattractive body. She had expressed her interests before but he didn't cave in. But now he looked like a Sex God and Pansy was tempted to have him. He looked so hot and beautiful with that Muggle shirt showing his muscular arms and chest and those jeans hugging his legs impressively. He had such a strong built that Pansy didn't mind exploring.

"Who was that handsome?" Astoria asked with that dreamy look on her face and Daphne was grinning while blushing.

"It was Harry. We don't have a chance girls, he is a bloody Gryffindor." Daphne sighed in melancholy as she led the girls to the compartment.

"Did you see how fucking hot he looked?! I thought I would come right then and there!" Astoria exclaimed. Daphne was looking dreamily and lost in her musings.

"I don't care if he is a Gryffindor, I want him." Pansy said. The girls mind wandered over Harry longingly and lustfully. She shook her head. Voldemort was gone. She may have tried to turn Harry, but she doesn't regret it. They were desperate times and Harry is too noble to point that out. Also, he would be a great mean to raise her lost reputation of being a Pureblood and not rather treated with disdain as she was still getting reminders from certain people.

But when Harry looked so delicious, she had a perfect plan in her mind.

She didn't care at all. With a smirk so Slytherin, she turned to chat with her friends.

While Harry searched for his mate, which was the Heads compartment and he smirked. He was a Head Boy too and his mate was a Head Girl. He didn't think of the possibility that the girl was his best friend until he opened the damn door, as his mind was too much assaulted by that delectable scent that he lost all coherent thoughts. The scent hit him like a train with full force.

His mind was hazed with love, lust and want hitting together in different regions of his anatomy. His knees felt weak as he silently moaned as he took large gulps of air. His mate, his sweet mate was here. His Veela magic hummed madly that he felt the vibrations in his body. All of the blood rushed south and his fangs protruded.

"Harry!" his mate jumped and engulfed him into a bear hug. Her voice was the most beautiful music he has ever heard and he enclosed his arms around his mate and hugged her tightly. But he couldn't help but think he had heard her voice somewhere. He took a sniff of her neck, again groaning at the strong scent of his mate, his mouth and teeth glistening with venom.

"Harry… can't…breathe." His mate gasped and he let go of her, afraid of hurting his beloved mate as he finally got a look at her.

"Hermione." His voice held a ton of emotions: Surprise, relief, disbelief, happiness, lust. But most of all love. Hermione was his mate! He didn't care; she was never his sister anyway. He just said it to relieve Ron from his worst fear. She was the woman and he loved her more than anything. Now when he remembered he said he loved her like a sister, his stomach clenched uncomfortably. It was his reaction, not his Veela's.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you, where are your glasses? You cured your eyesight? Oh you can tell me about that later. I am so happy you decided to repeat the year! We are back again Ron and we both will be together again. And congratulations for becoming a Head boy! I knew you would do it. I told Ginny, who thought Malfoy would become the Head Boy, not after his Death Eater activities. But anyways it's you and I am so relieved! I couldn't help but imagine if it would have been another boy- mph." Hermione was ranting on and on and Harry was smiling like a lovestruck fool as he took in his beautiful mate's appearance. His Veela growled in possessiveness and he fought the urge to grab her waist and kiss her senseless.

Hermione looked gorgeous with silky golden brown curls now tamed nicely and short, cut below her shoulders. The curls framed her oval face beautifully and he clenched his fist to resist the urge to run his fingers through her hair. Her chocolate brown eyes were shining with excitement and he noticed for the first time the amber specks floating on her irises, one had to be really close to notice that. Her cute nose and those lips- Merlin he moaned but Hermione didn't seem to notice in her ramble. Her lips, he could spend years tasting them and he would never get tired of them. There were rosy and plump and perfect for Harry. She chattered on and on as he continued to look at her beautiful curves in her full sleeved fitting cream shirt with black pencil jeans. He wanted to run his hand everywhere, he wanted to taste every inch of her pale soft skin. She waved her hands and he was struggling not to clasp them in his hands and kiss every perfectly manicured finger.

When she got to the part of another male, Harry fought a growl and clamped his hand on her mouth.

"Mphh?" Hermione questioned which sounded like 'Harry?' but Harry closed his eyes at the feeling of the intense euphoria of raw lust that washed through him as Hermione's lips moved again his hands. He wanted to push his mate on the floor and ravish her then and there. He controlled himself with a huge effort, using his wizard magic to calm himself as he read in the book.

He removed the hand from her mouth as he opened his eyes and Hermione was looking at him in confusion. He was relieved to know his eyes weren't black.

"I missed you." Harry said in a husky voice.

Hermione POV

Hermione was cut off her rambling when she felt his hand clasping her mouth. She realized what she did. She was rambling for Merlin's sake! But when she looked at Harry, his eyes were closed and his face was a little flushed while he was slightly panting.

"Mphh?" she wanted to say 'Harry?' but then she felt his hand tighten on her mouth. Her eyes widened a little.

That was not the only thing Hermione found shocking.

She knew he was good-looking and all, but he looked even hotter now. His face structure was more defined with high cheekbones and red kissable lips, his features more angular. His skin was slightly paler than before. His hair was as usual messy black but they looked 'I just had sex' kind of messy. That was bloody seducing.

She looked at his body which was filled up rather nicely, his rippling muscles flexing as his hand covered her mouth. His lean yet muscular figure and she could see the light traces of abs through his fitting black shirt. His jeans clung nicely on his hips. And Merlin his arse-

Wait, what the hell? She shook her head to clear her mind and concentrated on safer thoughts. Thoughts like, what the hell happened to him? She thought in confusion.

Harry abruptly opened his eyes and Hermione looked at his emerald green orbs carrying some unknown emotion she couldn't decipher.

"I missed you." Harry said in a husky and deep voice. A shudder ran her spine. She lost her ability to speak and was gaping at him stupidly. Her mind didn't register his amused chuckle and she blinked furiously when he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Hermione," Harry said amusedly. Hermione rolled her eyes and poked him on the chest, couldn't help but relieve his strong hard chest. Oh would he take off his shirt-

Merlin, this wasn't her thinking. She couldn't believe she was thinking like this!

Suddenly her mind cleared and she looked at Harry who was expressionless and sighed. Now she was feeling loads better. She called it off as some sort of teenage hormonal reaction which was perfectly normal when you see a ridiculously hot bloke.

"Come in." Hermione beckoned as she sat and crossed her legs out of habit.

Harry POV

He realized now why all the girls were flocking around him. Hermione held the same dazed look, her face flushed, but he could see she was fighting it. Damn Veela charms. He turned them off.

He wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or angry when Hermione's eyes cleared as she blinked and sighed of what Harry highly suspected was relief.

"Come in." she said as she got inside and sat on the compartment seat with her legs crossed.

Oh fuck, now was not the time to pitch a tent. He sat down as to prevent his mate from realizing that he was horribly turned on. Think boy think!

He thought of Snape dancing only in his boxers, Argus Filch dancing naked.

He reminded himself to thank Filch.

But he couldn't help but notice as the skirt rid up high on her thighs as Hermione was busy reading so she didn't notice. Just a little higher so that he could see her knickers, or their color. He was again turned on at the thought of Hermione spreading her legs to let him explore her core. He would first open her pussy lips to find the small pleasure nub and kiss it, then run his tongue around it while his fingers would be busy with her G-spot as he will thrust his fingers inside slowly. She will beg for more and he would obediently increase his pace, his thumb would massage the clit while her fingers will curl around his hair and tug on it hard. He would growl out in lust and passion as his tongue will run down her pussy and she will scream in ecstasy as she comes hard.

He would lick it all, savoring his mate's essence as she would still be shuddering as she got from her high. He would raise her thighs; clutching them tightly as he licked his still engorged clit and tease her senseless while he got away from the pink lips of her pussy. She will whine but he will ignore it as he makes soft bites, deliberately letting his fangs touch her sensitive skin. He will fill her thighs with kiss marks-

He was distracted from his wonderful daydream as he felt his mate's scent of arousal and he bit his lip hard to prevent himself from growling out loud. He unknowingly let go of his Veela charms again, and it intensified from his horny daydreams.

But his Veela as other ideas, it snarled in triumph as he rattled inside his cage while growled at Harry 'Take her dammit'.

He looked at Hermione whose cheeks were flushed as he realized he was staring at her rather intensely to elicit out a response like that. Merlin, then he should do that often.

"H-Harry?" she squeaked and blushed. Harry fought back a groan, would she squeak like that when he would grab her generous bosom suddenly and massage it. Or he would grab her arse cheek and give it a slap. Or if he picked her body over his shoulders, fly away in some secluded place and fuck her senseless? Will she struggle and squeak in his strong arms as he would dominate her, he would clasp her wrists his one big hand while explore her body with the other. He would snarl in passion at her struggle against his vise-like grip and he would be tempted to take her lips again. She will bite down on his lip hard as she draws out his blood and her would force feed his mate the blood. And the part of the bonding ritual will be completed.

His hands will roam around her rib cage and waist as she will moan out and Harry would spread her legs wide with the nudge of his knees. He will grind his erection hard through her damp panties, enjoying the friction. His mate will cry out and struggle again as she glares at him hotly. Merlin, he loved her wild and angry, as she pants her chest rising and falling in her ragged breaths. She tugs hard and he will let her go for a while as her hand will slap him hard on his cheek.

She will try to walk away but he would grab her again forcefully from behind and bend her down, clasping her hands and he will magically bind her with ropes and attach them magically to the ground. He will smirk in victory as she wiggles he hips as to struggle but will only turn him on more. He will tear down her clothing and pull down her knickers slowly and free the clasp of her brimming cups and grab the peak of her nipples with both of his hands, He will pinch them while he will place soft wet kisses down her spine and she will moan and groan. He will grab her arse and slap them hard as a punishment. She will cry out loud and sweet Morgana, he loves it. He will slap it again, enjoying the fluttering movement of her lovely round arse cheek. He will plant a soft kiss on it and will move slowly to her nether lips and she will whisper gibberish but moan and arch her body, giving him more than a peek of her entrance. He will suck, nibble and bite on her clit while running his tongue. He will taste her come as she screams in ecstasy.

He claims his mate's mouth again and she responds passionately as he places his finger in Hermione's warm mouth while instructing her to suck on it. She will nod reluctantly as he magically removes his clothes and would not wait and dive inside her wet cunt. Holy Christ, she was warm and wet as he break through her hymen and she will cry which is muffled by the finger she is sucking on and bites on it. Harry hiss in pain and pleasure as he patiently waits for his mate to relax while placing soft kisses down her arched back, caressing her hair as she gave a muffled whimper and nodded at him to continue. Harry cautiously pulls out and dives inside again, controlling himself from pounding inside her.

With her moans of pleasure as she sucked on his finger and gave small nibbles Harry pulls out and dives inside hard. He thrusts and delves deeper, grabbing her arse and squeezing it as she cries and bit down on his finger again. He hisses again and thrusts hard and fast-

Merlin saggy balls did he just imagine raping Hermione?

Normal POV

She felt Harry staring at her so she got distracted from her book and started to ask but her question got stuck in her throat as she gave out a loud gasp. Why were her hormones running wild again? She prided herself at being the most controlled and had a nice command over her disobedient hormones and she loved that about her. A glimpse of Harry just ruined that all. This was the second time she was having these feelings. She had it in sixth year, but this was much more intense. It was almost like her hormones were dancing, totally out of her control. Like someone as snatched the control from her. She helplessly gazed back in his eyes she loved so much, unable to tear her gaze.

His emerald green eyes carried so much lust and want that Hermione felt her butterflies in her stomach and a something clenching inside her and she felt… there something throbbing. This is he first time she felt that throbbing and it took her a few minutes to realize that it was her… _that_.

Holy shite, she was aroused. The abrasive Hermione in her was shrieking in shame. Her face burned like it was on a hot pan.

Harry's eyes stared at her form unblinkingly as his eyes traveled to her nether region. His nostrils flared as his eyes snapped back at hers and she couldn't believe that the look of lust intensified. Gods, she felt the tightening again and she rubbed her thighs for the friction instinctively, she suddenly needed a good rub there, god knows why.

And Hermione got a feeling that he knew that she was aroused.

Hermione closed her eyes and clenched her fists, panting slightly. She didn't know this feeling, this tightening… somewhere, she couldn't concentrate on the location, just the feelings it erupted in her body. She never remembered being so unfocussed in her life. She felt she was close to something… so unfamiliar…

Harry's eyes widened a little as he could hear the slight throbbing of her clit and he knew, oh Merlin he knew she was close. He needed to get out of here now; he wouldn't be able to control himself if she comes. He would ravish her senseless and then he will bite her.

So he stood up abruptly and ignored the discomfort of the tight feelings as his erection strained in his pants and stormed out of the compartment, he walked fast to the men's restroom, locked the door, unzipped his pants and came, harder than ever. His eyes clenched at the unbearable pleasure as he came violently.

"Hermione…" he moaned inaudibly as he shuddered in the aftermaths of his orgasm. The best orgasm he had in his life. He can't get back to the compartment as it would be filled the musky yet sweet scent of his Hermione's orgasm. Just because of his heated gazes, now he can't be even near her. Fuck it! He growled, an inhuman rumble coming out of his chest.

So he decided he would take his mind off of it and would have some 'human moment'. He will walk to the compartment and talk to Ron and when the scent would have subsided, he would return to his Hermione.

He walked out of the restroom ignoring the squeals and giggles of girls and Parvati's gaping mouth. He walked right to Ron's compartment.

"Hello Harry. There aren't any Wrackspurts around you, I am curious as how did you get rid of them?" Luna said in her trademark dreamy voice while giving him a knowing look. Harry smiled at her genuinely.

"Just a bit of this and that Luna." Harry answered vaguely to her and grinned. Luna nodded and picked up her Quibbler, now reading it vertically.

"Hey mate! You got your eyesight cured?" Ron waved and Harry smiled back, he still felt odd when he left them during the Horcrux hunt. While Ron was okay with it, Harry was not. He didn't trust Ron anymore, he had betrayed his friendship and he didn't give third chances.

Ginny was incapable of speaking, as Harry realized, he jaw was on the verge of hitting the floor. Harry got the creepy shudders when Ginny's eyes darted from his face to her chest, his arms and finally to her manhood and then back to his face. She had the decency to blush when Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ah, er, H-Hello Harry." Harry was reminded of the Ginny of fourth year. Where was that confident and pretty Ginny in his sixth year? His Veela charms did an insufferable damage to her.

"Hello Ginny." Harry smiled politely and sat down beside Luna, giving her a quick wink as he scooted closer to her. Harry was pleased to find the rosy tint coloring her cheeks and he grinned to find that Veela charms worked even on the most unresponsive women. Harry roared with laughter internally as Luna had difficulty concentrating on the Quibbler and blinked furiously while panting slightly. Harry's grin widened and with that he shut off his Veela charms.

Luna finally gained control of herself and glared at Harry, and Harry's suspicions were confirmed.

She knew what he was.

Until Harry contemplated what to do about it, a strong musky scent of someone's arousal hit his nose and with a start he realized it was Ginny. She looked like a cat in heat, ready to pounce on him. And now he knew it was time to disappear.

"Er… got to go and order Prefect to start their duties." Harry rushed out but he felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Oh Merlin, he didn't want to be raped so he let out the dominating side of the Veela, the prime and alpha flowing in him and fused his wizard magic with Veela magic. He straightened out and looked down on Ginny's dull brown eye, nothing like Hermione's vibrant chocolate brown with amber highlights. Heck they can't be even compared with his mate's exquisite eyes.

Evidently Ginny got the message of the dominant side and she quickly brushed her hand off.

"Yes?" Harry asked the tongue-tied Ginny. Ginny winced and blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Er, well I am a Prefect, so tell me the duties." Ginny forced down her blush and now spoke normally, looking Harry in the eye. Harry nodded.

"Come on." Harry beckoned and they both walked out of the compartment. Ginny was whistling comfortably while Harry was lost in Hermione's thought so he didn't notice when Ginny called him out.

"Harry! The Prefect's compartment." Ginny pointed as she halted Harry from going on. Harry couldn't help but notice her hands lingering on her shoulders as she tried to check out her muscles. He gently and nonchalantly rose up his hand so that her hand fall and he could open the compartment door.

All the laughter, talks and wand waving stopped when Harry and Ginny entered the compartment. Harry's eyes narrowed on a sixth year Slytherin boy whose hand was frozen midair as he stopped in the mid of his threat at a fifth year Gryffindor girl, who looked grateful for interruption.

"You are a Prefect." Harry said coldly and the Slytherin brat snapped out of his daze while giving a sneer to the girl, who just like a Gryffindor, glared back. Ginny glared at the Slytherin boy, who looked a little frightened as Ginny took a seat beside him and turned to the Head Boy.

"Well, we will have a proper meeting once we reach Hogwarts, so all of you go to the compartment and tell them to get dressed, we will reach Hogwarts soon. Also, warn students who look too enthusiastic to hex their peers inside the compartments. Now go." Harry said as he emphasized the last sentence on the Slytherin brat, who looked a little ashamed.

Everyone nodded and scampered out of the compartment. Ginny did the job of glaring at the girls who was brave enough to giggle and wink at Harry.

"Seriously." He rolled his eyes. Before the Veela thing, it was only till whispering and giggling. Now they wink and make suggestive comments. Perfect, just perfect.

He walked off, hoping that Hermione's alluring scent would have been dispersed from the room. But he couldn't ignore his small, hopeful and reckless part that hoped there must be lingering scent for him to take a good long whiff and enjoy it in small doses.

He shook his head to clear his dirty thoughts and took a deep breath.

He opened the compartment and controlled himself to growl out loud in menace, but he couldn't control a small rumbling inhuman growl from his chest, which stopped the two from arguing.

"Just so you know, Granger, it isn't over." Draco sneered and walked while giving a deliberate push from his shoulders when Harry moved a little to let him get out. Harry gave his own menacing glare and Draco gave a mocking scared look.

"Oh look Potter, I am scared! So the knight in shining armor has finally appeared for mudblood Granger." Draco declared while his eyes narrowed as he assessed the new changes in Harry. Harry got a feeling that Draco would sooner or later find out that he is a Veela. One who could accomplish a feat of fixing the Vanishing cabinet; Harry didn't think this would be a very difficult task for him. While male Veelas are very rare, he still didn't think it was impossible for him. But the most bugging question in his mind was:

Why was he sitting opposite Hermione, totally at ease, while arguing so passionately with her?

He still controlled his Veela, who was itching to burst and kill this man who dared to go near his mate and cause her distress.

"Go Malfoy, shove your thing in some other girls cunt and have some pleasurable pureblood incest with your distant cousins." Harry growled out half in annoyance and half in jealousy. And he knew he hit a nerve as Draco's features twisted in pure anger.

"I will shag whomever I want, incest or not, it's none of your frigging business." Malfoy snarled. Harry feigned a very nice bored look and made a shooing motion.

"Good, now go disturb someone else." Harry said snottily and Hermione finally got up from her seat.

"Go Malfoy, I don't want any fighting here. Harry that was too much, you are a Head Boy!" Hermione reprimanded both of them while glaring at both of them. Harry gave her an incredulous look.

"He called you a mudblood, Hermione. I won't tolerate it." Harry protested but soon shut up when Hermione pinned him with 'the Hermione look' he used to annoy him so much but now love it so much that he couldn't help but obey.

"And Malfoy, you better not offend a Head Girl, or she won't take it nicely next time." Hermione snapped at him while starting to poke in his chest, but stopped and let her hand fall down. Harry noticed a look of bitter disappointment in Malfoy when she distanced herself from him.

"I am sorry, but I am trying." Draco apologized sincerely and glared at Harry but avoided Hermione. His turned and walked in the all too familiar aristocratic stride of a pure Malfoy. Hermione rolled her eyes at the gaping Harry.

"Did-did he just apologize? Did that Malfoy just apologize?" Harry said, still shocked. Hermione pulled his hand and let him inside the compartment.

"Yeah he just apologized and he came here to apologize in first place." Hermione said as she sat down and opened her book to continue reading. But Harry wasn't done.

**Please rate and review. Help this poor girl!**

**Oops I forgot.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Too late I know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! New Update!**

**If you haven't seen the pairing, let me tell you its Harry and Hermione, Veela Harry Mate Hermione. I just wanted to play with Draco's character a little, maybe I will insert him somewhere, until then it's a mystery.**

**Draco is ****not**** a Veela.**

**Now enjoy,**

**Don't forget to rate and review! *Wink***

Chapter – 3

"What did he want to talk about?" Harry probed as Hermione continued reading her book.

"Apologizing," Hermione answered vaguely. Harry frowned.

"C'mon Hermione, that isn't even a proper answer, please?" Harry pressed on. Hermione sighed and placed the book on her lap and stared at Harry. He stared back and glared when Hermione averted her eyes.

"I just told you, he wanted to apologize. That's all." Hermione said. Harry growled internally, usually he would let Hermione to keep it to herself, but now the thought was barely manageable. He wanted his mate to tell him everything. So he decided to pull it out of his mate.

It's called coercion Potter.

Yeah? But I hardly care.

Hermione won't like it. You should give her some personal space.

But she is driving me mental by keeping it to herself. Even she forced me to tell her things sometimes, it's a payback.

Harry knew he wasn't playing fair, but he won't admit that some part of him wanted to tell Hermione when she probed into his personal matters sometimes.

But just this once he would do it. So he let go of his Veela charms lightly, so that he won't have to face something just like before.

"Please Hermione? Won't you tell me?" Harry asked in a deep voice, blinking and looked at Hermione pleadingly. Hermione blinked rapidly as she shook her head to snap out and Harry smirked in his victory, knowing it was working.

"Hermione?" Harry gave a final push, using more pressure with his Veela magic. Hermione sighed, her eyes taking an angry but a slight dreamy like state. So, she put her book aside and started explaining:

Hermione was lost in her book until there was knock on the compartment door.

"Come in." Hermione said distractedly as she continued reading. She heard the rustle of the door and a clear of the throat. She looked up, her eyes widening at the visitor.

"Malfoy?" Hermione got up, her guard on as she reached for her wand. Draco held his hands up in surrender.

"I just want to talk Granger," Draco said. Hermione regarded him intensely, seeing no signs of lie; she gave a curt nod and sat down. But then what did she knew? Slytherins are good at lying. But she was curious.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Draco took a seat opposite her. What did he really want to talk about? That he won't stop with his mudblood insults? Did he come here to warn? Or taunt? Or harm? Kill?

But he was ridiculously at ease as he stared out of the window.

"Out with it Malfoy," Hermione found herself saying before she could shut her smart mouth which often did the talking without considering her.

"To the point. Charming, Granger." Draco smirked appreciatively. It took Hermione's every ounce of control she had not to twitch a single muscle in her face, but she couldn't stop her eyes which widened a little.

Bloody hell, did he just compliment her!?

She narrowed her eyes to look for any sign of sarcasm evident in his face. There were none.

Apocalypse.

She drew her wand and pointed at his face.

"When did Malfoy first call me a mudblood?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Draco looked shocked as he got slightly cross-eyed at the tip of her wand. He looked at her and blinked. He gave a snort, which turned into a chuckle, then a full blown laughter. Hermione's suspicion only grew. Malfoys don't laugh at _all_. They only know two expressions: smirk or sneer.

"In the second year, before Weasel tried to hex me," Draco's grin widened as he remembered. Hermione could tell it was one of his favorite memories. She lowered her wand and frowned.

"You are Malfoy…" Hermione mumbled in confusion. Draco regarded her amusedly.

"You are an interesting company, I must say," Draco smirked. Hermione snorted.

"Ask Ron or Harry. They beg to differ," Hermione said as she blew out a stray curl from her face. He ignored her comment as he still regarded her face curiously, his eyes intent on the curl she blew from her face, as if debating with himself about something.

"I am curious, what made you think I am not Malfoy?" Draco asked abruptly as he leaned back.

"Well, for one thing, you have never complimented me in your life. Maybe one time about my teeth in fourth year, you said, I don't look like a rabbit anymore…" Hermione trailed off as Draco winced slightly. She pretended she didn't notice.

"Then, yeah this is the main point: _you laughed_." Hermione looked at Draco wide eyed. She pressed on 'you laughed' so intently that Malfoy grinned again.

"I laugh Granger, believe it or not. I am human," he said with a smirk.

"You are a Malfoy," Hermione told him as if it explained everything. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I am surprised Granger. I didn't know until now, thanks for the apprise," Draco drawled, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean. You showed me your strange behavior, I have earned suspicion." Hermione bit out as she crossed her arms. Draco raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"Touché," Draco finally agreed, amusement evident in his eyes as Hermione gave a smug smirk and a nod of approval.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Hermione asked as she played with the edge of her book absently as she looked at him curiously. Draco averted his eyes and ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair. Oh god, is that a blush?

"I am… sorry," Draco said with an effort which Hermione acknowledged, but was shocked.

"What?" came her eloquent response.

"I won't repeat it again." Draco said with a set sneer.

"Oh goodness, you are Malfoy…" she sighed in relief. Draco snorted and waited for her response.

"But…why?" Hermione asked in confusion. Draco cleared his throat.

"Well, for all these years, first. I know an apology isn't enough, so I will try to be civil. Second, the time at the Malfoy Manor…" Draco trailed off, shuddering slightly. Hermione gave a shudder as well.

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault," Hermione said quietly. Draco looked at her disbelievingly.

"I have been coerced to torture Muggles and Muggleborn Granger. But the time I saw you three in the Malfoy Manor with those Snatchers and Death Eaters, I was afraid… for all of you… especially you, since you are a muggleborn. My life… I accepted it the way my father decided it as. It was the same that time, when I saw my crazy – thankfully dead – Aunt torturing you, I was disgusted by the act. I was disgusted by my family. I thought which side I am in anyways? But then when she carved that word in your arm, I wanted to kill her. I was taught since childhood that people like muggles and muggleborn are loathsome and lower than us, but I was forced to rethink. But I couldn't really take sides, it was my family that took _his_ side, I had to follow them.

I can't say I let go of my prejudices completely, you will still find me saying something offensive by mistake. But I will try my best Granger. I decided what I want to do. My apology is from the time I couldn't protect you." Draco finished. Hermione looked very surprised and a little happy.

"But it really isn't your fault Malfoy. You didn't give us; I knew you recognized us that time." Hermione said softly. Draco still shook his head, a little irritated at Hermione's Gryffindorness.

"Damn Gryffindors." Draco muttered. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You are not acting like a Slytherin yourself," Hermione retorted. Draco scowled in response.

The compartment door opened and Harry took in the scene, he looked like a Hungarian Horntail who was seconds away from pouncing.

"Mate," Draco was broken from his reverie by Blaise.

"Did you apologize?" Blaise asked with a smirk. Draco scowled at him.

"Yeah I did," Draco said.

"Did she accept?" Blaise pressed on. Draco growled in annoyance.

"She thinks it isn't my fault," Draco said disbelievingly as he bit on a Liquorice Wand. Blaise eyed it warily.

"This is your sixth Draco, sure you don't want our body to be ruined," Blaise smirked when Draco's pale face got paler and he let go of the Liquorice Wand. Blaise rolled his eyes; he will start nibbling on it again after few hours he was sure of that.

"I know Hermione is like that… what?" Blaise trailed off at Draco's stare.

"You call her by her first name," Draco stated suspiciously. Blaise shrugged.

"We are on the first name basis since sixth year. We are in Slug Club, she is pretty friendly," Blaise said nonchalantly as he stole one of the Liquorice Wand from Draco and chewed from the end thoughtfully.

"She is an interesting company, I must say," Blaise continued. Draco chuckled.

"I told her the same. She doesn't believe me, she says her friends don't agree," Draco frowned. Blaise laughed.

"Of course, that goon Weasel, can't you see they constantly fight? He surely doesn't enjoy her witty comments. Potter on the other hand-" Blaise was cut off by Draco.

"Yeah, I just met Potter in the Heads compartment. He is the Head Boy. Also, there is something different about him." Draco continued, ignoring Blaise's 'duh' look at the Head Boy comment.

"What's different about him?" Blaise frowned. Draco shrugged.

"He seems more built and what to say… handsome? I mean, I know he was good looking as I heard from the girls, but he looked way different than before….why are you looking at me like that?" Draco scowled at Blaise's half scared look; he looked around the empty compartment and scooted at the opposite corner of the compartment.

"Since when do you swing _that_ way?" Blaise shuddered and tried covered his body. Draco growled.

"Not funny Zabini, I am serious here. There was something different about him. Also, the way he looked at Granger… it was like: _she is mine, back off_. It was very primal… and let's say dangerous." Draco finished. Blaise frowned.

"What d'you reckon is going on?" Blaise asked him. Draco shrugged.

"Beats me," Draco replied. Blaise frowned.

"Let's forget it. It must be just the changes after months and war. He did kill the Dark Lord; it may make him feel like he is more of importance, although I find it hard to believe. Just forget it and let's enjoy a normal life," Blaise shook his head and smiled at Draco.

"I think you are right," Draco muttered, looking out of the window, lost in the thoughts of a certain curly haired Muggleborn.

"So that's it," Hermione finished as she looked at Harry and scowled. Harry chuckled and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Well, I beg to differ Mya. I mean, I find your company interesting," Harry frowned at her. Hermione's eyes widened.

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked abruptly. Harry cleared his throat.

"I called you Mya, you don't like it?" Harry asked anxiously. Hermione smiled at Harry and he felt like he would do anything to make her smile like that. And he meant _anything_. But he didn't want to be on her bad side, mate or not. She was Hermione, the brightest witch of her age. Ron called her Herms once and she transfigured him to a Gryffindor couch… and let's say his face was subjected to many arses.

"I love it," Hermione said softly. She hated it when people made stupid nickname out of her names: Herms and 'Mione were the most irritating. But Mya, it was something exotic and cute, and she liked it. Harry grinned.

"Good," he said. He felt an urge to touch his mate, his Veela coursing in him to close the painful distance between them.

"Also, I don't believe you find my company interesting." Hermione came back to the topic as she frowned. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked as she crossed her arms and set her infamous glare on him, with her mouth set determinedly when she always wanted to prove someone wrong. She blew a stray curl hovering over her cheek. Harry was mesmerized as his sharp Veela senses took every single detail of her. Why didn't he notice Hermione beauty all these years? Was it because of his bad eyesight? He noticed there was small mole near the line of her jaw which he desperately wanted to kiss; there was a shiny red tint on the ends of her hairs which was only more prominent in the sunlight. The way she blew her curl, which was so adorable. He wanted to tuck that curl behind her ear; it was a restrain not to do so. Then those beautiful chocolate irises with amber speck, her doe shaped eyes. Her wild curly hair was not bushy anymore as she got her treatment done in the beauty parlor. He liked her bushy hair, but didn't mind as they were still curls which flowed in sleekly on her back in large volume.

He wanted to assess her more but instead he was pinned down again by that oh so famous Hermione look, and he melted again.

Boy he is so whipped.

"Well, you can say when you are not talking about books, then you are an interesting company…" Harry conceded. Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She glanced at Harry curiously who was fighting the urge to serenade, or write a love poem on her hair.

"What are you reading?" Harry asked as he got out of his seat and sat beside Hermione, closer than necessary. He could hear her heartbeat accelerated a little.

"It's a muggle novel, The Notebook." Hermione murmured as she continued reading the book. Harry snorted and took the book out of her hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Hermione protested as she tried to snatch her book back. Harry smirked at his mate attempts to take her book back. His smirk was short lived as he felt the first stirrings of arousal when Hermione placed one hand on his thigh and used it to push herself up and reach for the book. Harry sucked in a sharp breath as her cheek was inches away from his face. Just a tilt in the left direction and he could capture her lips, or kiss that small mole near her jawline. He felt his fangs threatening to protrude at the throbbing pulse by her neck. He could sink her fangs in her neck…

Harry shook these thoughts away and clutched Hermione's waist firmly. He turned her so she was comfortably sitting in her lap, stopping himself from pitching a tent by images like Ron in a tutu.

"Gah!" Hermione gave a sound of surprise as the book lay on the other side of the compartment seat and she was snug and fit on Harry's lap. She unconsciously wrapped her arms in Harry's neck.

"Harry! What are you doing!?" Hermione hissed as she tried to wiggle out of his lap, but with no avail.

"If you keep squirming like this…" Harry warned as he felt his shaft growing thicker in arousal. Hermione stopped her squirming as she felt which she thought she felt.

"H-Harry…" Hermione's face was decorated with a rosy tint as she averted her eyes and placed it on the window. She desperately wanted to ask what he was trying to do. And his… that… he is aroused for Morgana's sake! Why is he aroused anyway?

Scratch that. Why am I on his lap anyway?

Hermione found some semblance of control and looked at Harry's… obsidian gaze. She sucked in a sharp breath, where was the emerald green she loved so much?

"Ha… Harry! Your eyes!" Hermione whisper shouted she felt like she should talk in a low voice, she didn't know why. She couldn't avert her eyes from his as he gazed at her… which could only be described as lust.

"Touch me," Harry said in a pleading whisper as his eyes roamed all over her face. He wanted the feel of Mya's baby soft skin. He didn't care where she would touch; he was greedy enough to feel her touch. Hermione's looked at him surprised but did what he asked.

She raised one finger to touch his cheekbones, marveling on the soft yet hard skin, using her thumb to lightly brush the light dark circles under his eyes. She looked back, a little disappointed to find his eyes closed, his nostrils flared and the fists clenched on her shirt.

She ran her fingers on his red lips, admiring the softness of them, her thumb brushing his jawline. She looked in his eyes again to find his eyes back to normal, the green glittering emeralds she loved so much.

"Harry…?" she whispered again, worried as he just stared in her eyes. He loosened his hold and placed her on her seat and got up.

"Let's change, we are going to arrive," Harry said, opened his trunk, picked up his uniform and walked out of the compartment.

He accomplished a feat. He didn't rape her then and there.

Hermione on the other hand was furiously thinking what happened to her best friend of seven years.

**Would love your reviews and ratings! Please do it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! Long time no update, so here I am. Thank you for liking this story so much!**

**I must say that Draco might play an important role in this story and this is strictly Harry/Hermione so stop making assumptions. I was just creating a build up in my previous chapter. I will just wish that you see how the story goes.**

**Any romance suggestion is acceptable; I will see and try to fit in somewhere.**

**Also to rectify my mistake, Dumbledore is dead, I wrote McGonagall as the Deputy Headmistress in my first chapter, sorry for that.**

**Snape is alive. Reason: I just like him and maybe Harry will bond with him (don't know yet)**

**As you can see I am not a Ron fan in this story (I don't really hate him, don't misunderstand! He just wasn't working with my plot is all).**

**Enjoy the story and **_**please rate and review**_**!**

**I don't own anything, this beautiful characters and Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Just the story is mine.  
**

Chapter – 4

He was Harry, smelled like Harry and talked like Harry.

What's with this behavior change?

Hermione couldn't quite say she disliked that. But his eyes quite unsettled her.

Hermione was too lost in her thoughts that she forgot the charm the compartment door and furiously took off her clothes.

What has happened to Harry? Why were his eyes black? Has he indulged himself in Dark Arts? A shiver ran down Hermione's spine. He would never do that, she knew. But what other explanation could be there for his eyes? They changed back to his usual green. She didn't have any idea at all; her extensive knowledge didn't even cover symptoms like that.

So what was going on?

She needed answers.

She didn't realize she stopped undressing as she was still in her brassiere and jeans and snapped out of her daze when the compartment door opened. Someone, probably a male, gave a sound akin to a snarl.

She turned around abruptly and pulled her shirt to the front to cover her assets and prepared herself to severely reprimand whoever it was.

But it was Harry.

His onyx gaze was fixed on the fist where her shirt was clutched as if he wanted to remove it. He took a small step towards her; she automatically took a step back. Her instincts and her eyes told her that he was seconds away from pouncing.

He regarded her in such a lustful and darkened gaze that Hermione felt a knot tightening in her stomach. He was observing her in such a way, taking in every single detail from her face to her body. Hermione felt a blast of anxiety and fear with a little portion of a feminine pride.

"Sorry, but you should have locked it." Harry growled as his obsidian receded to his normal green and turned away and closed the compartment door.

Hermione sank down on her knees and breathed a deep sigh of relief, letting the feeling come back in her legs as she got up and locked the compartment door. That gaze… it knocked her breathless.

Harry panted against the door, relieved that his robes hid the painful hard on he was having. Hermione looked so pretty, pretty didn't even cover it. Her exquisite beauty had no match. Her creamy ivory skin looked so silky soft. Those round and soft curves will fit his hands nicely as he will massage them. Her curvy shapely hips will be on the mercy of his hands when he would be spilling his seed inside her.

Potter, not helping!

He wiped a thin layer of sweat from his face. But one question for sure. Was she always this beautiful? He didn't notice this at all in all these years. Did his mind cloud the reality as he thought Hermione was totally out of bounds when Ron fancied her?

He shook his head and knocked on the compartment door.

"Come in," Hermione said. Harry sheepishly entered, his mind on the Veela mode to appease his mate in any way possible and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Hermione I am sorry-" Harry started but Hermione cut him off.

"It's alright Harry. It was my fault anyway." Hermione said nonchalantly as she sat down. Harry here didn't know that he should feel relieved at Hermione forgiving him or frustrated at the lack of reaction. Hermione, on the other hand, hoped that she sounded as normal as she was attempting to when she looked at Harry's deep frown.

"You have got some explaining to do, I believe?" Hermione continued as Harry took his seat beside Hermione. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Harry, at least tell me it isn't serious. I am worried, your eyes-" Hermione stopped as Harry clasped her hand in his big calloused hands.

"Don't worry Mya. It's isn't anything serious… yet," Harry whispered the last word, but by their closeness, Hermione heard him. She opened her mouth but Harry cut her off.

"Professor McGonagall will explain it all to you. Fleur will be there too. They will explain it," Harry assured his mate, touching her cheek with the pad of his thumb. His Veela didn't like his mate's distress, but to hell with it. _Harry_ never liked Hermione distressed. Her heartbeat was a little unstable, but he knew that it was out of worry for him. She has always been worrying for him for seven years, but with Voldemort gone, he just wanted to see her happy.

He kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes.

"I am okay," Harry whispered. Hermione nodded reluctantly, slightly assured by the striking color of his emerald eyes.

"What Fleur got to do with this?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Everything. Just be patient, everything will be explained," Harry replied and took Hermione's shoulder by his arm and gazed at the Hogsmeade village which was starting to become visible.

Harry walked out of the compartment door, his hands snaking on his Hermione's waist possessively, pulling her closer. He let out a low snarl whenever someone looked at her or even glanced at her, be it a male or female. He glared daggers at a fifth year who gave a wolf whistle to the Head Girl. It took his every ounce of self-control not to tackle him then and there and tear his limbs apart. He glared at the girls who glared at Hermione; one bint was brave enough to shove roughly past Hermione.

Ron's eyes widened comically as he regarded his friends, his eyes stuck where Harry's arm was wrapped securely around Hermione's waist. Luna smirked and nodded at Hermione, who smiled back. Harry looked at them curiously, there was surely something going on between them.

"I am curious. Is there something going on that we should know?" Luna asked in her trademark dreamy voice. Hermione blushed and stuttered as she tried to separate herself from Harry, but his grip was so firm that she could hardly struggle.

"N-No Luna, w-we aren't…" Hermione's blush deepened. Harry smirked at his mate's adorable face.

"No Luna we aren't," _yet, hopefully._ Harry added mentally.

They walked out of the train. Harry couldn't help but eye-fuck Hermione. Her uniform was normal like every year, but his Veela senses made him see Hermione in a new light. Her skirt was a few inch higher than her normal length, her knee length socks doing justice to the amount of skin she was showing. Her robes were a little tighter so he could make out her perfect curves. Those perfect curves which will bounce when he will pump inside her-

"Hey, Harry?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I want to talk to Luna for a while, so…" Hermione squirmed as she tried to let go of his hold. Harry let go reluctantly, but smirked as he got a reward to admire her arse as she walked towards the blonde. It soon turned into a small frown when Ron came by his side. He nodded and smiled at Ron, while looking out for Hermione, who was chatting enthusiastically with Luna, Ginny joining them too.

"Mate, what's with you and Hermione?" Ron asked as he saw Hermione happily chatting with Ginny. Harry didn't want to hide it or anything; he at least owed Ron that.

"I am attracted to her, so I am acting on it." Harry said bluntly. Ron ogled at Harry to judge whether he was serious. He was, so Ron narrowed his eyes.

"You know she is my ex-girlfriend," Ron muttered. Harry gave a smirk to prevent a growl escape his lips. She wasn't his fucking property, or anyone's property on that matter.

"'Ex-' is the operative prefix Ron. She is not your property; she will date whomever she wants. And you had hurt her enough, so why bother now? I wouldn't hurt her," Harry said this all in a very light voice and a very hopeful grin to hide his insults. He had a pleasure to see Ron chasten. Good, she never deserved him anyway. He had only made her cry numerous times than he made her smile. Now he remembered, he has never made her smile.

The main cause of her distress is Ron.

And his Veela hated him for that. Still, Harry wanted to keep whatever was left of their friendship.

Ron didn't say anything till they walked to the carriage. Harry heard many gasps from his sharp senses as they met the threstals.

They walked to the table and Harry sat beside Hermione. Hermione blushed.

Isn't he being too intimate…? Then also in the train, he kept giving her lustful stares, he even pulled her onto his lap. Is he trying to be closer, does he want something more than platonic? Or is this just his so-called brotherly feelings?

At that Hermione gave an internal snort. Yeah, I was just like a sister to him anyway. He never showed any interest in her, and she liked him since her first year. She decided she will move on and find someone else. True, she loved Ron for a while, but it didn't work out. They spent most of the time fighting and hurting each other. They decided to call it off, and they were both grateful for it, since they wanted to preserve their friendship.

Ginny and Harry never got together after the war. But that didn't mean she should get her hopes high. She was always attracted to Harry and she found out today that she was still attracted to Harry.

Sorting went by just like that as Hermione was distracted contemplating Harry's strange behavior. Was it related with these new strange changes in Harry physique?

"Hey Hermione…" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" Hermione asked snapping her attention to Ron.

"Do you know what happened in the sorting?" Ron asked with a smirk as McGonagall gave her speech.

"Of course, seven Gryffindors, eight Hufflepuffs, six Ravenclaws and seven Slytherins." Hermione mumbled distractedly. Ron gazed at her in pure astonishment and mildly bewildered stare.

"How can she do that? She wasn't even paying attention!" Ron said in disbelief, Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry smirked.

"That's my Mya," he whispered to Hermione before he could stop himself. Hermione's eyes widened comically. She looked at Harry, who just blushed and snaked an arm around her waist.

She hoped she get her answers soon, otherwise she will go bonkers by his actions. She can't sit with him and like a twit get her hopes high. Moving on after a break up with Ron was very easy. But Harry, he had a special place in her heart. If he even asked her to date him, she would practically squeal and say yes.

"Come on Mya, let's eat," Harry smiled as he grabbed a plate and started plating her food.

"Hey, I can do that," Hermione blushed as she took the plate from Harry. Harry gave it to her without any complaints and shrugged.

"Well, you haven't, so I helped," Harry said, keeping an eye that Hermione ate properly. She still looked skinny after the war. Hermione rolled her eyes but ate.

Harry noticed Ron was looking at them, slightly annoyed but turned to his food, his favorite companion, which could even make him betray his friends like he did during their run, Harry thought bitterly. He may have got himself a brilliant excuse of Horcrux messing with his emotions and seek Hermione's forgiveness, but Harry knew better. He always complained about food, Horcrux or not. Jealousy being another factor that Harry had been observing from their fourth year. Horcrux just served to fuel up his emotions, but that didn't mean that he didn't mean all that he said.

Harry shook his head and paid more attention to Hermione and his food, checking on intervals that she ate properly. He was too busy gazing at his mate that he didn't even notice Ginny's half jealous and half-interested look.

They walked out after dinner and were stopped by Headmistress, Professor McGonagall on the way.

"Potter and Granger, follow me. We need to talk," McGonagall said in her all to familiar stern voice as she walked to the Gargoyle.

"It's good to see you two back at Hogwarts," Professor told them abruptly, her back still facing them, but they could imagine a small smile playing on their Headmistress's thin lips. Harry and Hermione shared a smile.

"It's good to see too Professor," they both said together as they walked up the stairs.

Hermione gazed at the office, a little altered from Dumbledore's style. The office was impeccable like McGonagall's style but she liked the mysterious aura around Dumbledore's office with that different objects, who knows dark or not. But her office was as always, enough to set her at ease. She turned to Harry, who was gazing at her with those black eyes. She gave a little gasp.

Those black eyes always managed to surprise her and scare her a little. Harry gave a little start at her gasp and turned away. Hermione gazed at him curiously but turned too to meet the occupants of the office, Bill being one of them, who were staring quite intently with what seemed like their breaths held.

"Please take a seat Granger, Potter," McGonagall beckoned towards Fleur and a rather beautiful blonde woman who looked a like Fleur. Hermione realized with a slight surprise that it was Fleur's mother. Hermione gave a nod of greeting to both of them as only two seats were free, left side of Fleur's mother and right side of Fleur. She opted for the one beside Fleur.

She looked at Harry surprised, who asked Fleur to shift over a seat. She obliged with twinkling eyes and almost a proud look on her face as her mother and she moved over and Harry sat beside Hermione, looking intently at Professor McGonagall and not meeting Hermione's gaze. Hermione gave a silent huff in frustration, which made Harry catch her eyes, giving her an apologetic look. She narrowed her eyes, he heard that? She turned to McGonagall when she cleared her throat.

"Do you know why are you called her Miss. Granger? Did Mr. Potter say anything to you?" McGonagall asked with her lips pressed in a stern line, but her eyes betrayed her curiosity and a small flicker of amusement. Hermione shook her head.

"No Professor. Harry didn't tell me anything," Hermione answered, feeling a little self-conscious at all the gazes burning holes in her body. She felt like she was the only one unaware of what was going on.

She hated not knowing. And Harry knew that all to well.

Because he saw that quite well and clasped her hand into his big, strong ones and squeezed it once. Hermione looked at Harry impassively.

A horrifying thought suddenly struck Harry's brain. What if she rejects him? Veela or not, would he be able to live that?

No.

She never rejected him, never left his side at his ordeal. Would she do it now? Would she be willing to permanently bind her mind, body and soul with him and him only? He wanted her to, but he can't force her, even if it sounded tempting. She was his Hermione, he just can't force her and hurt her. If he wanted Hermione, he wanted her to be as much of a willing participant in this sacred bond as he is. It was him that was hurting at the idea of Hermione rejecting him for the first time in his entire life. He was incomplete and lost without her.

He just realized how much he treasured her, how much he loved her.

"Do you know anything about Veelas, Miss. Granger?" McGonagall asked with a deep scrutiny in her eyes. Hermione looked sad and devastated when she found herself unable to answer the Professor's question for the very first time. Harry gave a small snicker, now _that_ was Hermione.

"I didn't expect you to, Miss. Granger. I know we aren't provided with the information in our extensive Hogwarts Library," McGonagall assured Hermione. Hermione nodded sadly. Professor smiled her small smile.

"I believe Miss. Delacour, Mrs. Delacour and Mr. Potter would be able to carry on from here?" McGonagall said with the small smile widening for the first time as she regarded Hermione, Harry and Fleur with unhidden fascination.

Hermione cast her gaze at now anxious Harry and smirking Fleur and felt someone clasp her shoulder. It was Fleur's mother as she smiled down at her.

"I believe we have talking to do, dear one," Fleur's mother spoke with a light French accent, a friendly smile with soft blue green eyes staring at her chocolate brown ones. Hermione nodded mutely with a blush and let herself be pulled by the enthusiastic and beautiful lady. She was eager to get her answers and to get away from all the gazes who eyed her like some specimen or a caged animal in a zoo. Bill being one of them with Professor Snape who was quiet this whole time and Professor McGonagall surprisingly included in the list.

But who could blame them? This was the first time they had seen a male Veela interact with his mate. It was so fascinating and adorable, sweetness added as the Veela was Harry and mate was Hermione. Bill followed after his wife and closed the door.

"I always knew they were going to get together," McGonagall said with a proud smirk. Professor Snape sneered.

McGonagall ignored him.

"You know Severus, she always reminded me of Lily." McGonagall said with a faraway look in her eyes. Snape didn't deny that as there was so much truth to it, he himself reminiscing the past. Lily also had a tendency to be a know-it-all too, and Severus always found it quite endearing.

Maybe Potters were ingrained to be attracted to smart, witty and beautiful witches, Snape thought bitterly.

Hermione sat down on the sofa, fidgeting nervously as Harry took a seat on the left while Fleur's mother on her right.

"I don't believe we are needed right now?" Fleur asked her mother with a smile. Fleur's mother grinned and crossed her legs.

"No you aren't Fleur dear, so you can continue your tonsil Quidditch which I so rudely interrupted before," Fleur's mother said mischievously as both husband and wife blushed and excused themselves out of the office hastily. Hermione was blushing as well as she looked over at the classical French beauty. She had glossy brown hair with blue colored eyes. She was so different from Fleur, but she could see some resemblance between them.

"So where were we Miss. Granger?" Fleur's mother asked sweetly as she took Hermione's hand in hers.

"About Veelas, Mrs. Delacour," Hermione replied politely with a shy smile.

"Call me Esperanza, dear" Esperanza said with a soft smile. Hermione tilted her head slightly.

"Only if you call me Hermione," said Hermione. Esperanza's smile widened and she gave a small nod at Harry, to which Harry smiled proudly. Of course, his mate is able to impress anyone. She wasn't the Brightest Witch of Her Age for nothing. She was brilliant, amazing and-and just perfect.

"Harry would like to tell you something," Esperanza said as she looked at Harry. Hermione turned and cocked an eyebrow. She gave him a 'now you have to tell me Potter, or else' look. Harry ducked his head lower and gulped.

"Er… I am a Veela?" Harry said. Hermione frowned at him; he could almost hear the clogs of her brain working. Her frown only grew deeper and deeper.

"How?" Hermione asked Harry in a demanding voice. Now that would explain, he was surely handsome before, but now he had turned handsomer with his skinny figure replaced with those delicious, rippling muscles-

Now is not the time, Hermione Jean Granger!

Hermione raised her eyebrows as Harry stumbled on his explanation, the crease between her brows flattening by the time Harry finished explaining, relieved.

"Oh, so that was all? You are a Veela? Is there something I should know about them?" Hermione asked at still troubled expression on Harry's face. He cleared his throat.

"We Veelas… have mates Hermione, like mates for their life. They react to only that person; hence the changed color of my eyes…like Bill is Fleur's mate. Mrs. Delacour-"

"Just Esperanza, dear," Mrs. Delacour said with a mild admonishing tone.

"Esperanza is Mr. Delacour's mate, who is also a male Veela. Our mate is the love of our life, we can't live without them. So if I don't bond with my mate until 21, I die," Harry finished. Hermione just sat there, shocked and devastated as the word 'die' hit her hard. She blinked back tears.

No, no she finally thought that Harry won the peaceful life he deserved after he defeated Voldemort. She was happy for him that he won't be living in dread anymore. It shattered her heart when she saw that gaunt expression in their Horcrux hunt, like he had given up hope to live. To be happy.

"No, no don't cry Mya. Hush, Mya, please don't," Harry pulled Hermione to his chest, patting her hair, her head tucked below his chin as she sobbed uncontrollably on Harry's chest. He looked at Esperanza pleadingly, to help calm down his mate. She looked at Harry for a moment and shook her head, getting up and giving them their time alone. She gave them one last look.

"I am just outside in the office," was all she said with a small smile and closed the door silently.

Hermione felt like an idiot. Harry needed the assurance and help, not her. But her heart was breaking for this boy, no a man, her best friend for seven years. But here she was crying uncontrollably in his arms. She was being weak and she would weaken him too, with that she tried to calm herself down with a deep breath.

"W-Why a-always y-you Harry…" Hermione said in a broken voice as she calmed down. Harry smiled sadly. Oh how much she wished that she could share the load of pain Harry has experienced in his life. Hermione gathered all of her courage and separated herself from Harry's warm embrace, immediately missing his warmth.

"We'll find your mate Harry," Hermione said in a determinant voice as she sat straight and looked at Harry, she smiled at him reassuringly.

"I will help you, of course," Hermione assured him. Harry sighed. He was slightly distressed by the scent of her tears, so he shuddered when Hermione patted his arm.

"I know who my mate is," Harry started slowly, gazing at her with those piercing emerald eyes. Hermione sighed in relief.

"That's all too better. Is she at Hogwarts? I will help you… wait," Hermione frowned in concentration at Harry's intense obsidian gaze.

_They only react to that person; hence the changed color of my eyes…_

Hermione gasped as she stared wordlessly at Harry, who was just assessing her reaction with an unreadable expression. She didn't say anything; she wanted to hear from his mouth.

"You are my mate Hermione," Harry dropped the bombshell.

Hermione gazed at the coffee table in front of them. She was Harry's mate, and she didn't even know the meaning behind it, but she knew it was something deep judging everyone's reactions. She didn't know whether to be relieved and happy at being Harry's mate or sad at being the only one for each other, then he was stuck with her. But a huge, very huge part of her was happy to be his mate.

"Oh," was all Hermione said.

"S-So, you are… rejecting me?" Harry asked hesitantly as he ran a hand through his hair. He sounded dejected, like he had been expecting it.

"No!" Hermione stood up and shouted in surprise. Harry looked at her with wide eyes.

"I mean, no Harry. I am not," Hermione said with a blush as she took a seat beside him and tucked a stray curl which often hovered Hermione's face, behind her ear. Harry frowned.

"I don't want to force you Hermione. You don't have to do this if you are just trying to save me. I just can't ignore your wishes okay?" Harry said with mild exasperation. Hermione just stared at him.

"Harry, I just can't let you die, okay? I am trying to save you here, but trust me, I don't mind it one bit. You can't even imagine how I am feeling right now," Hermione said with a smile on her face. Harry relaxed slightly but was still looking at her worriedly.

"Then you should talk to Mrs. Delacour Hermione," Harry said with a soft voice. He was anxious to see her reaction when she comes to know about his _urges_. Hermione gave him a confused frown.

"It's Esperanza Harry," Mrs. Delacour called from the office. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"She can hear us… and you can too," Hermione stated with realization dawning on her face. Harry nodded.

"We have sharp senses, just like people with Lycanthropy do. Like we can smell loads of things now and hear even the smallest of sounds," Harry explained. Hermione looked amazed and looked at Harry curiously.

"That's amazing Harry, although I still feel it is an invasion of privacy… but amazing nonetheless," Hermione said with awe. Harry shook his head. _You have no idea_, Harry thought. As much as he hated this gift and the frustration he had to go through to control his Veela senses, charms and magic for a month, he came to love it the moment Hermione's scent hit his nose, he came to adore it when her arousal invited and intoxicated Harry's mind and senses. He could almost taste it on his tongue, it left him all hot, irritated and largely anticipating to what her come would taste like, would it be as delectable and sweet as her scent is?

"I think I should let you talk with Mrs. De- Esperanza alone. You should have some talk about… er her experiences with a male Veela," Harry rubbed the nape of his neck and got up. He stood there, contemplating something and then ducked and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Hermione couldn't help but find it… sweet. She blushed.

"You can borrow the book from me afterwards, if you want to," that was the most stupid concluding line Potter. Of course she wants to read!

Hermione beamed and hugged him in her infamous bear hug.

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione said excitedly. Harry inhaled deeply at the cinnamon scent of his mate hitting his nose. He could bite her now, her pulse point was throbbing so enticingly, like inviting him to bite and make her his forever. He looked at the small mole near her jawline and couldn't resist the urge.

He placed a feather light, but very there, kiss on her mole.

Hermione gasped at the warm but soft sensation of Harry's lips near her jawline. Harry let her go and raced outside the room before she could face him.

_Speed…_ Hermione added to her observation list. She took a deep breath and walked to the office.


End file.
